Anna Kakuzawa
Anna Kakuzawa is the daughter of Chief Kakuzawa and Professor Kakuzawa's sister, one of the major components in their generational plans for Diclonius supremacy over the Earth. She is a manga-only character. Biography Family traditions stated that the Kakuzawas were part-Diclonius. Like her father and brother, Anna possessed the vestigial horns that marked the Kakuzawa's as "superior humans," though hidden under her hair, though she lacked the mental acumen most members of her family appeared to demonstrate in one or more fields of study, especially business and science. Despite the encouragement from her father, one of the few spots in his life where he was benevolent to another person, she felt as though she wasn't useful to him, also helped from her grandmother's harsh words. Due to her father's praise, Anna was ready to do anything to aid him in his lifelong cause. She agreed to a series of operations that caused her to develop a strange, monstrously-sized, globe-like form in which she could compute impossibly complex sets of detailed probability studies involving her father's plans, but was forced to float in the underground lake due to her sheer mass. These probability scans were so thorough and accurate that she was, in many instances, able to predict the future without mistakes, though this was far easier on a national or worldwide scale than a personal one, and her future was a mystery to her. In this form, her father called her a goddess, likely aiding him in planning to infect the world with the Diclonius Virus, and later helping to plan for the recovery of the pillar of his plans: the Diclonius Queen, Lucy. Physically powerful (if slow) and enabled with vectors of her own in that form, she initially proved a challenge to the captured Lucy. As her opponent's power grew exponentially (at the expense of her life), Anna was no longer able to stand against her. As she knew would occur, Lucy rejected her father's offer of an alliance, killing both him and the only known Male Diclonius, the common half-brother of the two girls by way of his rape of her mother, and the other key to his world-changing plans. Lucy then demanded to know if she knew the truth about her family's supposed Diclonius heritage. Anna was aware that she and her father's family were not truly Diclonii, but rather humans possessing a mutation resulting in the appearance of horns on their heads, without any manner of psionic ability. She did not say anything out of respect and love for him, and the inability to shatter his inherited dream. Despite knowing this goal was completely invalid, she still tried to avenge his and her half-brother's deaths at the hands of Lucy, only to seemingly be killed herself when Lucy split apart her massive head. Before she left, Lucy spotted something in her seeming corpse that she found amusing, indicating to her mind that Chief Kakuzawa, as he had said, truly loved Anna after all. At the end of the manga, it was found that the massive form was not her body, but a shell that had grown around it. Anna falls out of the mangled body, fully human, though apparently older than she appeared in the flashback. She takes from this that her father did love her after all, and is delighted when her enhanced knowledge and intelligence can no longer be accessed. She is last seen among the ruins of the underground grotto of the sunken island that once held the Diclonius Research Institute, in the company of the Agent, who throws her off with questions about her post-emergence nudity and suggestions that they eat the remains of her monster-shell. Their fates after this, including possible rescue, are unknown. Anna's exact age is unclear from the text. She is the only member of her family to survive the series and tentative proof that even the megalomaniac Chief Kakuzawa had human feelings. Personality Anna is soft-spoken and passive, and in her family, she is by far the most reasonable and rational of her otherwise megalomaniacal relatives. She showed great respect for her father and his wishes and was especially eager to please him. She underwent surgery to become the massive Oracle to help him achieve his goals but didn't have the heart to tell him how futile his dream of being the god of a new world was. She also kept from him the fact that their family members were not Diclonii, but were merely humans with skull malformations. When Lucy killed Chief Kakuzawa and her half-brother, Anna flew into a rage and tried to crush Lucy, only to seemingly die for her efforts. Her newfound intelligence from the Oracle body seems to be a sensitive issue for her, as when she breaks out of the massive body, she's ecstatic to no longer possess the incredible intelligence of her previous form. Powers and Abilities * Foresight via probability * Limited but tremendous strength due to the sheer size of her body Trivia * While Anna had vestigial horns like other members of her family, they were nowhere near as visible as those of her father and brother, and her hair was her own, not a hairpiece to hide the horns from other people. It is possible to speculate that her horns being smaller contributed to the dim view her family, and she had concerning her capabilities. * Much like the Oracles of myth, most especially the Greek Delphic Oracle, the reliability and usefulness of Anna's predictions were largely dependent on the person asking the right question and interpreting what she said correctly. In the end, Chief Kakuzawa not only deluded himself by drawing the answer he wanted from her sometimes cryptic words but failed to account for her love for him, keeping her from telling him such shattering truths as the family's actual genetic status. Gallery Anna.JPG|Anna in her altered state Anna01.JPG|Lucy destroys Anna...or does she? Why did Anna survive? Her father, monster that he was, loved her all along and planned this An unintended side effect the Chief chose not to negate A method of controlling her - his 'goddess' had a mortal core Category:Human Category:Chief Kakuzawa Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Female Characters Category:2X Category:Manga Category:Given+Family names Category:Child Category:Manga Characters Category:Article